Lo que es mio
by paz ds xzb
Summary: personajexlector...¡QUE LO DISFRUTEN!...no les dare ninguna pista entren y lean


Había pasado un año desde la ultima vez que lo viste, desde que te hizo suya, desde que le demostrabas tu amor con pasión y lujuria; desde que te dejo con tu futuro hijo en espera.

Tu hijo ya había nacido, era tan lindo. No te arrepentías de tenerlo, pero… era tan parecido a él. Su mismo color de pelo, su mismo color de ojos; por más que te esforzabas lo extrañabas y lo necesitabas.

Nunca se lo dijiste, el es un lobo solitario de nacimiento, odiaba los impedimentos y hacia lo que quería. Tenias miedo, nunca lo entendiste bien, podía besarte, decir que te protegería…_te amo_…no, nunca te lo dijo, solo que le pertenecías que eras de su propiedad.

A veces sentías como si quisiera decirte algo, algo que no podía, algo que no estaba en su naturaleza ¿te amo? era lo que sus ojos parecían decirte, pero sus labios no se movían.

Tal vez era tu ilusión, tus ojos y tu corazón te engañaban. Quién sabe, pero ya no lo sabrías, porque te fuiste de su vida, de su ciudad, sin decirle nada, sin despedirte, sin ni siquiera una nota.

Se escucha un bebe llorar, sacándote de tus pensamientos. Era tu hijo que estaba sobre una cuna cuando lo asaste y lo calmaste. Sentías culpa por alegar a tu hijo de su padre, tal vez con razón.

Pero tanto miedo al rechazo la desilusión y encima miedo a la mafia.

Hibari kyoya pertenecía a la mafia, lo sabías. Nunca te lo oculto y nunca te lo dijo a la vez. Tenias experiencia con los mafiosos ya que uno te reclamaba como su amante a tu te negabas.

Así lo habías conocido cuando corrías por las calles de namimori cuando sus hombres te perseguían. El te salvo, cuando el numero de mafiosos aumento no dudaste en ayudarlo y pelear a su lado. No lo habías hecho tu porque todos los lugares a donde ibas había personas que no querías que salieran heridas. Al ver tu potencial en las peleas te izo su subordinada. El mafioso que te acosaba te dejo en paz al ver que pertenecías a Vongola.

Tu bebe ya se había calmado cuando sonó la puerta, bajaste al niño que jugara en el piso con algunos muñecos que había allí, el comedor del lugar estaba bástate acomodado sacando por el sector donde jugaba el bebe.

Abriste la puerta y lo viste. Te pusiste un poco pálida, tensa, tus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, pero no lloraste.

El solo te observo, al ver que seguías en shock entro y cerró la puerta tranquilamente. Cuando paso al lado tuyo recién comenzabas a reaccionar ¿estabas mirando una puerta cerrada?

Volteaste y Hibari observaba a su hijo a cierta distancia.

-¿Qué quiere?...-dijiste con algo de tristeza

-Me llevare lo que es mío-dijo

Te tensarte aun más; sabias sobre la ley de los hijos de los mafiosos; que no te dejarían verlo sino pocas veces al año.

-No dejare que te lo lleves.

-Cállate, sigo molesto contigo.

-¡Es mi hijo!-subiste un poco la voz pero sin gritar.

-También el mío.

Volteo a mirarte con esos ojos fríos azulados. No pudiste decir nada mas, después de todo tenía razón. Miraste a tu hijo, como jugaba sin percatarse de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

De repente por la ventana apareció un ave amarilla cantando el himno de namimori. El niño le prestó toda su atención al ave y comenzó a gatear en dirección a hibir que estaba en la cabeza de su amo.

Habari sintió como algo jalaba sus pantalones, era su hijo que pedía que le alzara.

-Solo se ve interesado por hibir-dijiste algo asustada.

Hibari levanto al niño con cuidado, estiro su dedo, dejando que Hibir se posara por este, para luego entregarle el ave al niño. Este le miro, agarro el ave con cuidado y luego le abrazo. Luego de unos segundos Hibari alzo al bebe dejándolo frente a frente con él.

-Yo soy papá- le dijo, una lágrima cayó por tu mejilla- y ella es mamá.

Te sorprendiste al escuchar esas palabras del hombre. Se acerco a ti, te entrego al bebe y abrió la puerta.

-Vámonos-dijo. No entendías nada y lo tomaste del brazo.

-No lo entiendo-

-Te dije que me llevaría lo que es mío-

Unos segundos de silencio donde ponías en orden tu mente, tenias razón el te amaba, a pesar de todo, dio unos pasos al exterior, sabiendo que le entendiste. Lo seguiste en silencio pero a la mitad del camino te detuviste.

-Dilo-le dijiste.

El entendió a que te referías, se acerco a ti y te dijo…

No tengo intención de repetirlo.

Se acerco aun mas a ti y te susurro al oído…

…_te amo_- las lagrimas fueron inevitables y ese tierno y apasionado beso también.


End file.
